Hide and Seek
by singaluva
Summary: One, two, three, four, ready or not, here I come. huh, Who is he?


Okay, so yeah, this is, as you can guess, a naruto oneshot. In this oneshot, they're only 7 years old, okay. Alrighty then, I'll leave you to decide if it's good or just kind of stupid. =)

Hmmm . . . I wonder how Sakura fell in love with Sasuke.

"8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here I come!" I called from behind the tree. I ran around the edge of the forest, trying to find my hidden friends. I heard giggles from all over, so I knew they were here. I don't know how long it was, it felt like hours, when I first found Ino.

"Alright, come on." We went in search of the others. "We're coming, so you better be quiet if you don't want to get caught." Ino yelled while I looked in the hollow base of a tree. All the whispering and giggling stopped.

"Check over there." I told Ino, pointing to the right. "And I'll look this way." We seperated. I looked in and around all the trees and must have overturned at least a couple hundred stones.

I was deep in the forest, an it was getting dark. I was just about to turn back and go home when my foot caught on a branch and I fell backwards, toppling down a slight cliff. When I landed, something sounding like a stick cracked, and then the pain came. I cried out over and over, and I called the names of my friends.

"Ino! Kani! Mio! Is anyone there?!" My face was soaked with sweat and tears, my ankle covered with blood. I had cuts and dirt on every inch of my body. "Come on guys! This isn't funny! I'm hurt, someone help! Anyone!"

There was rustling in the bushes around me, I was hoping that it was one of my friends. Um, nope. It was a boy I didn't know. He was a cute boy. He had raven colored hair and onyx eyes. He looked at my ankle and his face paled. He walked over to me and studied my ankle. "Are you okay?" He asked. Really, no I'm perfectly fine. I'm just stuck in some stupid forest and I can't move my ankle without getting a shot of pain. No, I'm perfectly and 100% fine.

"No." I whispered. "It hurts."

"It should." He took off the sweatshirt he was wearing and wrapped it around the wound.

"You don't have to." I tried to stop him, but he just batted my hand away.

"Cut it out and stop being stubborn." He scolded me. "I do have to, or it will keep bleeding." He tightened the sweater's grip so it woudn't slide off, then he crouched with his back facing me, hands ready. "Get on."

"No, I . . . um-"

"Stop stumbling over you words and get on my back. I need to get you to a hospital, or at least to your house." I didn't argue without him any further. I climbed on but yelped as the pain shot through my ankle when it hit his side. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"I've been better."

"Don't worry. I'll get you to a doctor soon enough." We walked in silence for a bit. Then I felt a drop on my head.

"Oh man, I think it's gonna rain. Didn't the weather man say that it was gonna be a thunder storm, I hate thunder."

"Do you want to stop? No, I don't think we should." He seemed to make up my mind for me.

"I want to stop." I told him. He didn't look up at me, but looked down at my foot.

"But the blood-"

"It stopped. I'll be fine. You can bring me to the doctor after the storm ends. I don't want to get caught in it."

He seemed reluctant as he answered. "I suppose so." The rain poured down, so he had to run to a huge oak with a hollow base, like the ones I had been searching through earlier. He set me down gently, making sure to rest my back on the trunk. Again, when my ankle hit the ground, pain shot through like hell. I held in my scream. If I hadn't, he would have brought me to the hospital immedietly. To say the truth, I felt like I'd never see him again, so I didn't want him to leave so suddenly. I wanted to be able to savor my time with him.

He sat down next to me and shook the water from his hair, splashing me. I cringed away from the cold little droplets. "Sorry." He mumbled, taking my hand in his.

"W-what are you doing?" I blushed.

"I have to know when you're in pain. People tend to scrunch up body parts when the experience pain. You'll end up squeezing my hand when you feel it."

"I- I see." Um . . . oh, now what was I thinking? I could hear the lightning crackling in the sky. The thunder boomed. I ripped my hand from his grip and used it to cover my ears. Of course, stupid me had to squeak in front of him.

"You okay? Are you afraid of the storm?"

"Y-y-yeah." I could still hear the noises threatening me from the outside of my woody haven.

He did something I did not expect. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me tight. "You do know that fear is only weakness."

"I'm not weak." I sobbed.

"Then don't fear anything. You will be stronger in the end. Think of it like this. Think that it's only God bowling in heaven. He's having a good time, right? Think of the lightning as the sign that he got a strike. He's having fun, so should you. Don't be afraid when everyone else is happy." He murmered softly to me.

"Kay." I dropped my hands from my ears and used them to keep a grip on his shirt, so he wouldn't pull away.

"And if you are still scared, just remember that I'm right here, okay?"

"Not for long." I whispered.

"Until you want me to leave."

"Okay then, I'll take you up on that offer. Just be warned that I can be clingy." I tugged on his shirt to make a point.

"I don't mind. I'm all alone anyway. I want someone to be with."

"What do you mean you're all alone?" I wondered.

"My father doesn't like me very much and my brother looks like he wants to kill me sometimes. My mother is still there, but come on. What boy really wants to bond with their mom?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

I giggled. "Oh. Okay then. I'll be here for you, so you don't have to worry about being alone." I smiled.

"Good." He murmered.

We sat there in silence. I didn't know when I fell asleep, but the next thing I comprehended was the boy carrying me into the lobby of the Konoha hospital. The nurse ran up to us and grabbed my from his neck. I gripped fistfuls of his shirt in my hands, not wanting to let go. "You promised." I whined.

"And I keep it. I'll wait right here until I can see you." He smiled. "Don't worry, trust me."

I thought about that for a minute before letting go of him. The nurse put me on a gurne and brought me to the operating room. Yes, they did the whole 100, 99, 98, 97 . . . black out! Jees, you can never get past 97.

Light, ugh, go away. I don't want to wake up, let me sleep. Nothing can get me to open my eyes. "Are you alright?" I heard him ask. My eyes snapped open and my body jerked up. My eyes searched the room before finding the raven headed boy at my bedside. I smiled brightly.

"You did stay." I said, unable to believe it myself.

"I did promise, didn't I?" He smirked.

"Thanks." I settled back so that I could rest.

"But," He looked sad. "I have to go home now. My Mother is here."

"Okay then." My smile warmed. "Thanks for staying with me- um . . . what is your name?"

"Come on." I heard a woman say. She was pretty, and she was standing in the doorway to the room I was in.

"Alright mom." He looked back at me. "Sasuke. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He ran to the woman's side and left.

"Oh wow, are you serious?" Ino stared wide eyed. Her expression softened. "That was so cute. And here's me who only liked him for his looks."

"Ino, that was a long time ago." I grew grim. "The next day, he came to see me again. He didn't come back afterwards. That last day he visited me, the happy boy I met and fell in love with was taken away from me. It's all Itachi's fault." I thought back then giggled. "Back then, he never found out my name."

"Well, that may be true. But still, I wish I had a cute meeting story for Sasuke." She whined. "When I met him I was drooling over him." We didn't say anything, then broke out into laughter. "At least he's gone. We can be friends again." She smiled warmly.

"Yeah."

"So, do you still like him."

"I hate that traderous bastard." I said angrily.

"Really?" She asked me smugly, already knowing my answer.

I giggled like I was 7 again. "Yes and no." I winked.

Alrighty then, It's done. ; )


End file.
